


Her Touch: Angelic and Torturous

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Body Worship, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, soft witches in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Hecate has a surprise for Ada.Set post 4.08 but there's only a sliver of a spoiler for it.
Relationships: Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom
Comments: 29
Kudos: 53





	Her Touch: Angelic and Torturous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltbroom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltbroom/gifts).



> A/N: For salt, she knows why. This is set post Enid's Last Race but just because I needed a place to put it. If you haven't seen the ep, Enid won. But once again, that has SO LITTLE to do with what you're about to read. Thanks to rikubean for giving this a look over. Title from a poem quoted in text. Hope you enjoy!

> I wept when she touched me. I wept as if I had never been touched before. Her eyes spoke of catastrophe. Her touch was angelic and torturous

"Hellish"~Lola Ridge

Hecate tapped her fingers alongside the arm of her chair, trying and failing to follow Ada’s rambling. It wasn’t that she was bothered by it. She found it to be one of Ada’s most endearing qualities. No, it was just that she had a plan and found herself at a loss for when exactly to inform her wife. 

Ada smiled as she set her teacup on its saucer. “A qualifier for the witch games. I say we’ve done well for ourselves, wouldn’t you, Hecate?”

Hecate nodded, hoping Ada wouldn’t notice her earlier distraction, and vanished the tea set. “Well enough for an evening alone.”

Ada looked up from her vanished cup. “Oh?” The intrigued crinkle between her brows made Hecate’s heart flip. 

Hecate reached for her hand. “I think we’re a little overdue, Miss Cackle.” 

Ada was still regarding her with a curious tilt of her head and it took everything in Hecate to tap down the urge to capture Ada’s lips. She opted to kiss Ada’s knuckles instead and transferred them to their rooms. Ada smiled sweetly before letting out a small gasp as she took in the room. There were a series of well placed candles giving the room a soft orange glow and orchids strewn about that emitted one of Ada’s favorite scents. Hecate thought there wasn’t a sight lovelier than Ada’s eyes wide with wonder. 

Her eyes were shiny as she looked up at Hecate. “All this for me?”

Hecate cupped her cheek. “Well, I certainly didn’t expect anyone else to join me.”

Ada rolled her eyes playfully. “You know that isn’t what I meant.”

Hecate stroked her thumb along Ada’s cheek. “I thought you might enjoy a bit of,” she paused and looked up at the ceiling before smiling hesitantly, “pampering.”

Ada pressed her cheek against Hecate’s palm. “I do but we’ve been so busy and you know I...” She bit her lip and raised worried crystal blue eyes up at her wife. “Oh dear, I do hope you haven’t over exerted yourself.”

Hecate’s heart warmed at Ada’s concern. The truth was that planning the evening had been the only way to get herself through the ordeal of hosting the ridiculous witch games in the first place. 

She kissed Ada’s forehead. “I think you’ll find I’m still in fine form.”

Ada winked and Hecate’s stomach dipped at the flirtatious twinkle in her eye. “Well I would never argue that.”

Hecate nodded toward their bed. “Why don’t you have a seat while I prepare?”

Ada furrowed her brow while she sat down. “Prepare? You don’t have to, we could just--”

Hecate gave her a playful stern look. “Your patience will be rewarded, Miss Cackle.” She flicked her wrist. “I think you’ll find these good company in the meantime.”

Hecate hid a smile as Ada’s eyes lit when a box of chocolates appeared in her lap. Ada smiled contently. “You’re too good to me.”

“No such thing,” whispered Hecate as she slipped into the washroom. She worried for a brief moment that the timing on her potions would be off but was soon soothed by finding them in perfect order. She ladled them into three bottles and smiled at Ada’s delighted moans in the other room. There was nothing quite like Ada’s love of sweets. Though Hecate knew she’d have her moaning for completely different reasons soon enough. 

She levitated a tray with the potion bottles and snapped her fingers to change. Her favorite sheer black robe appeared to cover a new lace bra and underwear set she hoped Ada would appreciate. Hecate was thrilled when her entrance elicited an excited sigh from Ada. 

She glanced over to see Ada look down at her clothes then back up at Hecate, a familiar fire in her eyes. “Seems I’m a little over dressed, would you like me to--”

Hecate snapped her fingers and removed all of Ada’s clothes save the pink slip she often wore under her dress. “That will do.”

Ada smiled and nodded toward the potion bottles. “What have you got there?”

Hecate winked. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” 

She set the tray on the nightstand and took Ada’s face in her hands. She traced her dimples with her thumbs before she leaned down and slid her lips over Ada’s. She had to concentrate to keep her movements slow and steady especially when Ada opened her mouth to deepen their kiss. 

Hecate pressed a soft parting kiss before she stepped back. “Let’s start with you on your stomach.”

Ada raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure that’s where you’d like me?”

Hecate felt her cheeks warm and barely hid her smile. “For now.”

Ada looked as if she might challenge her and Hecate knew if those strong hands grabbed her waist and pulled, she wouldn’t resist following. She was glad however when Ada decided to turn and do as she was told. Hecate licked her lips as Ada settled on her stomach, her head rested on her folded hands. The movement caused her slip to ride up slightly over her rear. She cleared her throat and settled on Ada’s left side as she summoned the first bottle. She said a small warming incantation before she uncorked the bottle and eucalyptus filled the air. 

Ada sighed softly. “Perfecting your recipe I gather?”

Hecate smiled, pleased by the impressed tone in Ada’s voice. “I have been meaning to since we replenished our stores before term.”

Ada hummed as Hecate began at the tops of her gloriously freckled shoulders. “I am honored I get to benefit from your labor.”

Hecate swallowed a retort that confessed how the only reason she bothered with such potions included Ada’s benefit. “I just ask that you enjoy yourself.”

Ada let out a deep chuckle that sent a thrum through Hecate’s veins. “I plan to.” 

Hecate was relieved that Ada couldn’t see the rising color in her cheeks. Not that she was ashamed, mind. She was always more than excited by the prospect of demonstrating just how much she desired Ada. It was just the fact that the intensity of her desire had yet to dwindle in their many years together occasionally overwhelmed her. She reapplied the oil and alternated between kneading Ada’s shoulders and stopping to trace her freckles. 

Ada giggled. “It’s not like they’re new, dear.”

Hecate ran a firm hand over Ada’s shoulder before she gave her a playful tap. “Their lack of novelty does not deter from their loveliness.”

Ada shifted slightly and Hecate was momentarily frustrated that she couldn’t see her face until she realized Ada had turned her head to face the side Hecate was on. Hecate leaned forward and was greeted by Ada’s brilliant smile. “Flatterer.”

Hecate kissed her forehead. “I do not believe in such a thing.”

Ada raised an eyebrow. “And yet you are so skilled at it.”

Hecate playfully rolled her eyes and sat up to continue her task. “You’re biased.”

Ada’s chuckle turned into a moan as Hecate worked the knot at the base of her shoulder blade. “My point remains.”

Hecate shook her head and shed her robe. She chuckled as Ada tried to sit up when Hecate’s robe landed on the floor. “Patience,” she reminded as she straddled Ada’s legs and lifted the edge of her slip. 

She couldn’t see Ada’s pout but the indignant huff gave her away. “Fine.” 

Hecate couldn’t help the surprised squeak that left her as Ada pulled up her ass and Hecate slid just a fraction from her place on Ada’s thighs. “Wha--”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” interrupted Ada. Her tone cemented that she was anything but. 

Hecate pinched her side and kissed the middle of her back. “Liar.” 

Ada laughed fully and settled back into place. “You don’t complain.”

Hecate took Ada’s hips into her hands as she worked up her sides. “Correct.”

Ada hummed and moaned her appreciation which left Hecate to admire the various dips and curves of Ada’s back and behind. She was still shocked that Ada never caught her staring in the years before they got together. Hecate couldn’t recall a time in which the prospect of watching Ada from behind hadn’t distracted her to the point of incoherent thought. Even now, she felt the temptation to get lost in the slope of Ada’s ass or the curve of the love handles that Hecate had watched grow in the last couple of decades and loved at every stage. 

She shook her head and moved down Ada’s legs, delighted by the lessening tension in the muscles under her hands. She worried for a moment that her ministrations might push Ada to the point of slumber but once she gave Ada permission to roll over, she realized she needn’t have. 

Ada’s eyes were fire as they roamed Hecate’s body. Hecate bit her lip when Ada sighed in appreciation. “Come here,” she beckoned as she lifted a finger toward her. 

Hecate raised her eyebrows and climbed up Ada’s body. She stopped at her waist and kissed Ada’s finger before she gently took her wrists and held them above Ada’s head. “I’m not finished.”

The pout Hecate had been sure of earlier made its appearance. It was everything she could do not to laugh or give in. “I think you’ve accomplished your goal, dear.”

Hecate shook her head and gave Ada’s wrists a light squeeze. “Not even close, Ada.” Her voice dipped dangerously low over Ada’s name and had its desired effect of stopping any further argument. 

She ran her nails lightly down Ada’s arms before she summoned the second bottle and pulled the cork through her teeth. The earlier eucalyptus smell was replaced by lavender.

Hecate cupped Ada’s cheek and gave her forehead a kiss before she spread the oil over her palms and ran her hands down Ada’s shoulders before settling on her breasts. Ada inhaled sharply and Hecate couldn’t resist a wink before she gave her task her full attention. Hecate pressed her hips into Ada’s as they rose with the first hard press into Ada’s breasts. As much as she tried, she couldn’t help the accompanying moan that escaped her when Ada groaned at the pinch of her nipples.

Hecate bent down to nip at the soft flesh of Ada’s stomach as she worked the bottom of her breasts. 

Ada sighed. “I had no idea that was part of a traditional massage.”

Hecate smiled and soothed her next nip with a kiss. “Apparently the gaps in your education were numerous.”

Ada rolled her eyes. “Are you done?”

Hecate pressed her palms into Ada’s sides and glanced up at her. “Not even close.”

Ada sighed and tried to calm her body. Hecate smiled against her skin as she kissed her way down Ada’s belly and shifted her hands into the many slopes and valleys she encountered along the way. She paused at the edge of Ada’s mound and let her fingers continue their work on thighs she hoped to be buried between soon enough. 

She had just finished Ada’s left foot when a rush of magic pulled her and flipped her on her back. 

Hecate chuckled up at her wife frantically pulling off the blush colored slip Hecate had insisted she keep on. “Did you need something?”

Ada sighed as her slip got stuck over her forearms. “Help,” came her muffled plea. 

Hecate snapped her fingers and set her hands on Ada’s hips. She stroked her sides with her thumbs. “Better?”

Ada tilted her head. “Do you delight in torturing me?”

Hecate ran her hands up to Ada’s breasts and squeezed. “I seem to recall you were the one who taught me the value of teasing.”

Ada bit her lip. “And it was you who taught me that there is a time and place for rushing forward.” She leaned down and hovered over Hecate’s lips. “I think that time is now.”

“But Ada, I—"

The rest of her statement was cut off by the insistent press of Ada’s lips to her. Ada’s fervor was apparent and her press firm but her hands only lightly held Hecate’s cheeks. An unspoken signal that Hecate was more than welcome to stop her as she saw fit. 

Hecate couldn’t however and she was surprised that she’d lasted as long. She pulled one of Ada’s hands from her face and guided it to her entrance. 

Ada let out a small sigh as her fingers teased Hecate’s folds. “We could—”

Hecate smiled as she pulled Ada’s lip between her teeth. “You’ve waited long enough I should think.”

Ada beamed as she slipped her fingers in and Hecate arched her back. Ada swept Hecate’s hair from her cheek and stroked it a moment as her fingers began lazy circles around Hecate’s clit. “You’re a wonder, do you know?”

Hecate felt warmth in her cheeks and might have smiled if it weren’t for Ada’s middle finger pressing just so that caused Hecate to shut her eyes and arch her back again. Ada continued as she sucked from Hecate’s pulse point to a few playful nips along her chest before she stopped at Hecate’s breasts. 

Hecate lifted a hand to Ada’s cheek and tilted her head slightly. Ada’s eyes danced along her chest before meeting Hecate’s gaze. It was one of the most stunning sights Hecate ever paid witness to. 

Ada’s gorgeous body hovered above hers, the eyes that captivated her for years drunk her in and the face she adored more than any other held an anxious anticipation to please her. In their early years, Hecate felt so selfish for how much she craved this but Ada’s enthusiasm matched her own and once she was sure of that, she knew it was as much a service to Ada as it was herself. 

“You all right, darling?”

Hecate bucked her hips toward Ada’s fingers and gently pulled her neck toward her chest. “Of course.”

Ada winked playfully as she kissed Hecate’s breast before she sucked and circled her nipple. Hecate felt desire pulse in her cunt and tilted her head back with a moan. It was a bit of a blur from there. There were times when Hecate, even in the haze of her own bliss, managed to map every detail of their coupling but Ada’s fingers were skilled and her mouth incredible. Before Hecate knew it, she was panting from the wave of her orgasm with Ada smiling and murmuring how lovely she was. 

Hecate blinked as her breathing regulated and Ada placed a kiss to her shoulder. Ada had the same pleased expression she often wore when she won a game of chess. Hecate almost snickered but let her have a moment. 

“Well, that was lovely, dear.”

Hecate nodded slowly and gave Ada a chaste kiss. “Thank you.”

Ada smiled. “I should thank you. I hadn’t realized how much I needed to relax.” She lifted a hand and the duvet started to float upward. “I suppose we should--”

“I was not finished,” said Hecate as she snapped her fingers to stop the duvet’s ascent up their bodies.

Ada turned to her with wide eyes. “You said I waited long enough and I--”

“Had your fun and now it is my turn to complete what I started.”

Ada licked her lips. “Dear, the massage was lovely enough.”

Hecate tilted her head and swung a leg over Ada’s waist. “And you interrupted. I allowed you your haste and now I would greatly appreciate it if you let me finish.” She lifted a hand to Ada’s cheek. “But only if you’re up for it.” A small hesitance in Ada’s eyes had Hecate worried that she was asking for too much. It was a school night after all and Ada was probably thoroughly exhausted from hosting such a big event. 

“I am. I put myself in your hands, darling.” Ada turned and kissed Hecate’s palm. 

Hecate leaned down and slowly traced Ada’s lips with her index finger before she ghosted her lips over Ada’s, delighted by her soft whimper, and closed the distance in a long kiss. Ada’s arms came up around Hecate’s shoulders and pulled tightly in just the way Hecate liked best. She took a few moments to relish the feeling before she broke their kiss and Ada’s arms fell back to her sides. Hecate squeezed one of her hands gently before she moved to Ada’s neck. 

Hecate trailed her nails along Ada’s neck as she peppered a series of light kisses down to Ada’s collarbone. She smiled when Ada’s breath hitched as she increased the pressure of her nails around Ada’s nipples. When she reached the top edge of Ada’s right breast she looked up to see Ada pull her bottom lip in and her gaze pinned to Hecate’s mouth. Her eyes flicked to Hecate’s at Hecate’s momentary pause. Hecate felt renewed desire run through her at Ada’s hooded eyes. There was something about knowing that Ada hung on her every move. That she appreciated every concentrated effort Hecate made to revere in everything Ada was. 

“Hecate?”

Hecate held in a growl at Ada’s shaky tone. The resolve to take her time was quickly slipping from her and it was of the utmost importance that she not lose it. She took Ada’s breast into her mouth and hummed with pleasure at Ada’s answering moan. While she lavished every bit of attention on Ada’s chest, she considered ending the evening there. She remembered with awe the first time she discovered that Ada’s breasts were so sensitive, she could come from the stimulation alone. When Ada’s legs came around Hecate’s hips however, Hecate dropped the idea. Ada’s body was a plethora of delights and Hecate was unapologetically indulgent. 

She waited until Ada cried her name then moved to her stomach. She chuckled darkly as Ada whined and squeezed her legs around Hecate’s hips. Hecate pressed her hips down and nipped at the flesh above Ada’s belly button. There was a tremble to Ada’s legs as they dropped from Hecate’s hips and Hecate continued to move down Ada’s belly. She squeezed Ada’s side as she peppered kisses across the slope of the bottom of Ada’s stomach. 

“Hecate,” pleaded Ada. Her hand found its way into Hecate’s hair and Hecate leaned up into it. 

“Ada,” came her soft reply. An answer and promise in one. 

Hecate settled between Ada’s thighs. She ran her hands up and down each one as she cast a soft look up at Ada. Ada quivered beneath her and Hecate resisted the urge to crawl up and kiss Ada’s bottom lip free from her teeth. Hecate gave each of Ada’s knees a kiss before she lightly pushed Ada’s legs wider. 

Ada moaned and Hecate saw her grab the sheets before she dipped to kiss Ada’s mound. She ran her tongue along Ada’s entrance and smiled as Ada groaned and lifted her legs, thighs grazing Hecate’s ears. Hecate let out her own groan when Ada’s hand tightened in her hair. She squeezed her eyes shut and ran her nails along Ada’s thighs before she lifted her fingers to part Ada’s lips and took her first proper taste. 

As she worked around Ada’s clit and entrance, Ada called her every endearment she ever used as well as her name in small breathy sighs to near screams. Hecate adjusted to every squirm and excited move of Ada’s hips. There was something gorgeous and grounded in pulling Ada along in chase of blessed release. 

“Hecate,” groaned Ada. 

Hecate knew the time had come and shortened the nails of her right hand before her fingers joined the rhythm of her tongue inside Ada’s cunt. She hummed an added vibration to her ministrations and it wasn’t long before Ada cried out. 

Hecate gently squeezed Ada’s legs as she trembled in the aftershocks. She gave a light kiss to Ada’s clit. An unspoken question to see if Ada’s sensitivity could handle Hecate staying for the duration of her calm down. Ada hummed in agreement and Hecate felt a thrill run through her in having moved Ada beyond words. She kept her kisses light as Ada moaned and squeezed her legs around Hecate’s ears before releasing them. Sometimes Hecate would build Ada back up in such moments but this night, she just appreciated the ability to linger. 

Ada tapped Hecate’s hand on her thigh and Hecate gave her one last kiss before she sat up and summoned a handkerchief. She wiped her mouth before she kissed her way up Ada’s body. She took Ada’s face in her hands and kissed at the corners of her tear stained face before she laid on her side. 

Ada smiled softly. “Hello.”

Hecate pulled one of Ada’s hands to her lips. “Hello.”

Ada moved her palm to cup Hecate’s cheek. “Thank you, darling.”

Hecate shook her head. She always felt as if the greater gift was the honor to give to Ada. “Enjoy yourself?”

Ada swallowed thickly. “Were the screams not answer enough?”

Hecate winked. “My hearing might have been muffled.”

Ada rolled her eyes and swatted Hecate’s shoulder before she pulled her closer. “I love you.”

Hecate kissed Ada’s temple. “You were brilliant today.” She felt Ada smile against her. 

“I shall miss Enid’s antics.”

Hecate scoffed. “Perhaps we will actually get some sleep the rest of term.”

Ada chuckled. “I doubt that.”

Hecate pulled back to take in Ada’s face. The warm affection with a touch of sadness reminded her of graduation day every Spring term. “She’ll return.” _They always do for you_ , she wanted to add.

Ada hummed. “It’s never the same though.”

Hecate nodded and clicked her fingers for the light. Ada shifted and curled against her side as Hecate moved more fully on her back. “It would be rather boring if it was, don’t you think?”

Ada chuckled. “You have a point, dear.”

“As usual.”

Ada leaned up to kiss her cheek. “Good night.” She was asleep within minutes. 

Hecate kissed her temple. “Good night, Ada.” 


End file.
